


Back To You

by dragontrickster73



Series: Entrapdak Adventures [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Beast Island (She-Ra), F/M, catra suffocates again, goat person has no name so i call them inferior kyle, press f to pay respects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontrickster73/pseuds/dragontrickster73
Summary: Hordak finds out about Catra's betrayal. Entrapta escapes before she reaches Beast Island. They find their way back to each other.





	Back To You

Everything hurt.

Entrapta had woken up on the transport to Beast Island. When she was able to move again, she dragged herself over to the window of the transport vehicle. 

She could see the ocean in the distance through the window. At their current speed, she guessed she had about 20 minutes before she was transferred onto a boat. The tools in her pockets had been taken, but she still had enough tools hidden in her hair. She could escape. She looked down at the six-sided hex driver in her hand.

Time to get to work.

\---------------

“SHE DID WHAT?” Hordak roared at Scorpia.

“She sent Entrapta to Beast Island!” cried Scorpia. “She threatened to send me too if I told anyone!”

“BRING HER HERE. IMMEDIETLY!” 

Scorpia ran out of the temporary sanctum. A few minutes later, Catra walked through the doors. Hordak glared at her.

“You wanted to see me, Lord Hordak?” Catra asked nervously.

Hordak lifted Catra up by the neck. “WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT ENTRAPTA?”

“She wanted to stop you from opening the portal!” Catra struggled for air. Everything was going dark again.

“This is the second time you have failed me, and it will be the last.”

Catra blacked out.

\---------------

After she had taken out the last guard, Entrapta pushed the brake on the transport vehicle. She lifted herself up with her hair to get a better look at her surroundings. She was near the Horde docks, but apparently too far away to be seen. She looked back in the direction of the Fright Zone. 

She couldn’t see the Fright Zone from where she was, but she guessed it was about thirty miles away. If she used her hair she could probably make it back in about an hour. Had the portal been activated? Was Hordak okay? Where was Catra-

Catra.

Catra was the reason Entrapta was stuck out here. She must have put her on the transport after stabbing her in the back. Literally. 

Entrapta was so lost in thought she almost missed the sound of footsteps behind her. She turned around.

Inferior Kyle was standing right behind her, weapon in hand. As inferior Kyle froze, Entrapta reached over with her hair and gently took their weapon, flinging it out the window. Inferior Kyle immediately ran away. Problem solved! Entrapta exited the vehicle and took off towards the Fright Zone.

\---------------

Hordak was in the fastest land vehicle the Horde had to offer. 

It wasn’t fast enough. 

He had to reach Entrapta before she was put on a boat. Why on Etheria had he believed Catra? Entrapta would never betray him. Not after everything they had accomplished together. Not after the bond they had formed. Catra would pay dearly for separating them.

Hordak caught sight of movement up ahead on the road. Squinting, he could make out a faint purple shape. He slammed on the brakes and leaped out of the vehicle.  
“Entrapta!”

“Hordak! I knew you wouldn’t leave me!”

Hordak tries to say something else but Entrapta tackles him in a hug at full speed, wrapping her hair and arms around him.

“I missed you! Catra electrocuted me! But I’m ok now!”

Despite Entrapta crushing his ribs, Hordak replies “I missed you too.”

When Hordak realized Entrapta did not plan on letting go anytime soon, he thought to himself returning to the Horde can wait.

When they finally returned to the Horde, Scorpia was waiting for them. Or more accurately, waiting for Entrapta.

“Oh! I’m so glad you’re okay! I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner!”

Entrapta reaches out to hug Scorpia with her hair. “It’s alright! Thank you for saying something!” Entrapta lets out a big yawn.

Hordak looks down at her with concern. “You’ve been through a lot, you need some sleep.”

Entrapta yawns again “Can I just take a look at the portal machine real quick? I have a few ideas I wanted to try.”

There was an awkward pause.

Scorpia started to speak. “Uh… well… you see…”

“The sanctum was destroyed when the portal collapsed, Entrapta.” Hordak’s ears drooped.

“Oh… YOU ACTIVATED THE PORTAL? WHAT HAPPENED?” 

Scorpia spoke up. “It was really scary! Catra broke reality!”

Entrapta gasped. “BROKE REALITY? HOW? TELL ME EVERYTHING!”

As the group walked toward the temporary sanctum, Scorpia and Hordak filled Entrapta in on what happened. Scorpia started with Catra’s betrayal while Hordak growled. Scorpia went into detail about the strange “perfect reality” that the portal had created. She mentioned the strange inconsistencies in the false reality, like doors randomly appearing and disappearing, and how no one else but Adora seemed to realize something was wrong. Hordak explained how Catra had lied to him. 

When they reached the door of the temporary sanctum, Scorpia said goodnight and headed for her room. Hordak, with Entrapta still wrapped around him, laid down in his bed and wrapped his arms around her. They were asleep within minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever lmao.


End file.
